


Just a Date

by MukashiMukashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MukashiMukashi/pseuds/MukashiMukashi
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo give Hinata and Kageyama a little push in the right direction to finally getting together officially. Even if Hinata was now on the other side of the world.Contains Manga Spoilers to Chapter 372 (mildly canon divergent after that)------
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 28
Kudos: 363
Collections: Recommended KuroKen Fics





	Just a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh I'm back from a very long assignment where I did not have my personal computer with me. I have so many WIPs but there were too many people looking over my shoulder so the smut ones are very not finished. (´；д；`)
> 
> Contains Manga Spoilers to Chapter 372 (and then after it's canon divergent). Also it's Chapter 384 and still no signs of Nekoma (except for Kenma) so I'm just going to keep making up new headcanon for Nekoma until Furudate-sensei says something.
> 
> This is also my self-indulgent reminder that Kuroo is specifically mentioned to not be a socialite by Kenma in the manga so I'm giving him more of what I see would likely happen since he's a giant nerd (that we all love him for). Also I love soft Kuroken and there doesn't seem to be enough of it.

One thing that was well-known about Kozume Kenma was that he was friends with Hinata Shouyou.

Like, really good friends.

Which was why it was very hard to say “no” to Kageyama. Because he knew that saying “yes” would make Shouyou very happy.

So now, here he was, sitting in the living room of his rented house, with a rather unexpected guest sitting across from him. With this conundrum of Kageyama asking _him_ for a favor.

“Well…I guess it’s okay if I send your gift for him with our package…it shouldn’t add that much weight.” Kozume Kenma was, after all, a pragmatic person. Sharing postage made sense.

“Thank you very much!” Kageyama bowed deeply, arms straight out at Kenma holding a small gift.

The blond looked down and bit his inner cheek. It was all Kenma could do not to outright laugh. “…Um, sure.” He managed to respond without making his delight known. In Kageyama’s hand was a cell phone case that was made to look like a little milk carton, complete with cow and all. It was a well-made, white leather, with three slots on the inside for cards, and looked rather sturdy. Probably wasn’t cheap, nor easy to find such a specific motif for a phone case. He remembered that Shouyou had once gifted Kageyama an entire crate of this company’s milk as a Christmas present—a gift that Kenma thought was a joke but apparently was described by its receiver as “the best thing ever.”

Ah, young love and their inside jokes. ( _Oh god, he was starting to sound like Kuro in his own head_ )

Kenma set aside the phone case. “I’ll tell Kuro to pack it with the nutrition books later and we’ll mail it tomorrow.”

~~~

And so, this pattern continued for some time. At first, Kageyama would leave immediately after dropping off some small item for Hinata. Once every few weeks, Kenma would let Kageyama know if he was sending something to Shouyou, and Kageyama would drop everything to somehow show up at his doorstep within the next hour with something in hand. The packages had been a part of the sponsorship that Kenma had for Shoyou paying for the essentials—clothes, books he needed for training, letters or drawings from Natsu, the occasional Japanese limited edition snacks. Things that kept his sponsored player—and his friend—alive and happy so that he could play well were important.

Kageyama though…Kageyama would somehow always find something extra to send to Hinata though—a cap from one of his big tournaments, the latest volume of One Piece, some candy that looked like meat buns. He would never leave a note but Shouyou always knew it was from Kageyama. When Shouyou received the package, he would inevitably text a million emojis in gratitude to both of them ( _separately, of course, Kenma did not need nor want to be third-wheeling them digitally_ ) and explain to Kenma the significance of the item. The blond didn’t mind though—it was an excuse to catch up with Shouyou a little on how Rio was going also.

After many months of this, Kenma had learned that he and Kageyama were actually similar in some ways. _That_ had started early on when Kuro had been home during the gift handover and insisted Kageyama stay for dinner. The two were volleyball idiots, so of course, they were volleyball idiot-ing together, with Kenma happy to observe Kageyama and provide the occasional opinion about certain plays. Kageyama was intense about volleyball like how Kenma was intense about video games, and Kageyama had mellowed out much more as he got older and went pro. He seemed happier being able to play volleyball at such a high level. And it probably helped that Shouyou was a good influence on his mood.

But of course, it wasn’t always all three of them. The first time it happened, Kenma was overseas for a tournament and Kuro took care of company business while he was gone. Kuro had told him that they would talk volleyball and only volleyball—as was the way with Kageyama—until it was time for him to leave to catch the last train. It seemed to invigorate Kuro and it made Kenma delighted to hear how happy he sounded recounting their conservation’s highlights.

Eventually, it would have to be just Kageyama and Kenma. More often than not, it would be just the two of them, seeing as how Kenma worked from home. Kenma had worried about if it would be awkward. Kageyama broke first after their first two silent handovers.

“Hinata told me I should talk to you more and it’s rude if I don’t, so I sincerely apologize if I have offended you in anyway, Kozume-san.”

Kenma had just stared at him blankly and blinked twice. “Uh…what? And just Kenma is fine.”

“I’m sorry. I appreciate you passing things on to Hinata. It means a lot to me to still do something for him when he’s away.”

Kenma sighed. “Ah, Kageyama, I think you misunderstood. I don’t think you’re rude, we’re both just quiet people. Shouyou is just saying that because that’s how he would feel.” _And because you’re a giant pushover for him, you’d go and do it._

Kageyama seemed relieved. “Well, thank you again.” He bowed a bit and made to leave, but before Kenma could close the door, he paused. “I almost forgot, Hinata said that he wanted to describe something to you about the sand and his jumps but you didn’t understand what he was saying? He really wants you to understand so he can keep talking to you about it.”

Kenma laughed. “That’s because he texted me sounds. I don’t know what _fuwa fuwa_ is supposed to mean for his jump.”

Kageyama set his bag down. “Ah, that one means this.” He jumped lightly off the ground, swinging his arm forward the way Hinata would. “You can show me the other sounds and I can explain it if you’d like.”

_Oh my god, you two do share a brain cell._ Kenma thought amusedly. “Sure. Why don’t you come in and do that, Kuro would kill me if he came home and saw that I left you outside.” He moved aside to let Kageyama in. “You can next tell me what _DON_ with way too many exclamation points afterwards means.”

And so, they continued. Slowly, the conversation morphed into strategies as setters. They shared in their different ways of understanding a situation and how they would play it. Reviewing videos of Kageyama’s most recent plays with his broad view and combining it with Kageyama’s floor experience was actually rather entertaining to the blond ( _hey someone else was doing the moving, it was great_ ).

Kenma noticed though, the way Kageyama’s eyes would light up when he could see how Hinata would have probably been able to add to something that could help them win—on his own, as a pair, as a team.

Shouyou and strategy. And that was how Kenma and Kageyama’s friendship came to be.

~~~

“So, are they actually dating or something?” Kuroo asked one night while they were curled up in bed together.

Kenma nuzzled into his chest, trying to get into the exact position that would make him somehow be able to absorb all of Kuro’s scent but also not die of suffocation in the middle of the night. “I never asked. But Shouyou has never mentioned it before but maybe he’s actually private about something?” That was a very dubious _maybe_.

Kuroo snickered. “It figures. Both of them are dumbasses. Hinata has Kageyama wrapped around his little finger. They’re basically dating already and don’t know it.”

The blond smirked and poked his boyfriend on his back, not moving his arms from their position in a bear hug. “Says the idiot who also took forever to figure it out.”

They eventually had to put a label on it. It was just too difficult to explain why two childhood friends were still attached to the hip and now wanted to move in together once Kenma graduated from high school. The two of them had decided to save money by renting a Japanese-style house in Adachi, one of the suburbs near Tokyo with housing on the more affordable side. It wasn’t as high-end as some other areas of Tokyo but it suited Kenma perfectly fine that he had a quiet place to be. On days when Kuroo didn’t have class, they could stroll around the neighborhood and park hand in hand finding stray cats to pet, or just lay about at home playing video games. It was a 45-minute commute to the university, which wasn’t so bad, and Kuroo woke up early anyway for a run every day at 5 AM so he was never late for morning practice or class. He would come back, shower, make breakfast, and wake up Kenma like the clockwork most of their lives had been up to that point. To the shock of none of their friends, domesticity settled quickly in their new space and Yaku had to ask them if they “got secretly married or something.” Kuroo had laughed and said to Yaku “Weren’t we already?”

“I was busy trying to anticipate your every need, it’s not my fault that I didn’t know that we had to call it something.” He fake-pouted into the crown of blond hair under his chin and nuzzled back.

“I didn’t tell you to cook dinner every day and do all the laundry. The world’s most annoying surprise housewife.” Kenma smiled into Kuro’s chest. Not that he really minded.

“I have to make sure my boyfriend is well-fed, otherwise who will help make sure I’m not a homeless academic in the future?” he teased back.

Kuroo was in university under a sports scholarship and playing on the university’s volleyball team. But he had chosen to major in biochemistry, and Kenma knew just as well as Kuro did that graduate school in pharmaceuticals was an option as much as continuing professionally in volleyball, so it wasn’t like he would be at a loss for a job.

“We’ll only be homeless if you forgot to pay the electricity bill at the conbini and I can’t stream or practice for the tournament coming up next month.”

They had just started Kuroo’s fourth year at university, and he had insisted Kenma go to college with him too. Free of the hierarchy of structured grade levels, Kenma enrolled immediately as a computer science major and proceeded to tell the professors he would complete every required project as quickly as possible to graduate early. It took him a grand total of two and a half years and he submitted his paperwork for graduation by the middle of Kuroo’s third year. For the first time in his life, Kenma had finished first and was waiting for Kuro.

Now that he was done, he could leave for tournaments overseas whenever he needed. Kenma was now able to freely spend his time focusing on gaming. When he went pro, it was no surprise to anyone that watched his streams, and he was always globally ranked somewhere in the Top 5 of at least two or three of the biggest games. “Kodzuken” was a legend—straightforward and precise in his gameplay, a hyper-focused player that many admired. Outside of gaming though, Kenma had gotten interested in the stock market and blockchain, and all of it had somehow led to him founding Bouncing Ball Corp. and now having to show up at board meetings in a suit sometimes. Kuro had helped out with Bouncing Ball whenever he was overseas for a tournament but he didn’t want to overburden his boyfriend who already had school and sports on his plate.

“Yes, yes, I already did it. I’m a responsible adult after all. Can’t have my sugar daddy not be able to bring in the sugar.” Kuroo kissed Kenma’s forehead and gave him a quick squeeze. “Should we help the two of them though? I kind of feel sorry for Kageyama if he still hasn’t gotten the nerve to make it official with Hinata.”

“Meddling seems like a lot of work…”

“…Or it could be a competition. Whoever gets their volleyball idiot to ask the other one out on a date wins.”

“No. Bad Kuro.” Kenma grimaced. “No scheming. I’m just going to tell them the next time they’re both in the same room as each other.”

“Oh, come onnnn, Kenma, a competition could be interesting! You did tell Hinata to keep things interesting didn’t you?”

The blond grumbled. He hated when Kuro used his own words against him. “Did not.”

“Did too.”

“Not.”

“Too.” Kuro shuffled in the bed a tip Kenma’s head up. “Listen, we’re not going to do anything bad. We’re just being good friends who want to see their other good friends be able to openly show their affection towards each other.”

Kenma grumbled again. Kuro had a point. The two of them were always electric together, but they weren’t allowed anything more than a high five or a quick bro-hug after they won. They’d always leave the court together after all the formalities. Even a blind person could tell there was more that was bubbling beneath them. _It’s unfair to them,_ Kenma had thought.

Knowing he had won the argument, Kuro kissed Kenma on the tip of his nose lightly. “Since you’re closer to Hinata, you’ll back him, and I’ll back Kageyama.” It wasn’t really a question or a statement, but an order that the bet was on. The reverse would have made things too suspicious anyway. “Stakes are the same as always—one wish for anything. The rule is that they have to actually use the words ‘Will you go on a date with me’ or ‘Please go out with me’ or a similar phrasing. None of this ‘are they or are they not an item’ stuff.”

Kenma thinks he mumbled an affirmative reply, but frankly he wasn’t sure given how the warmth was already making his eyes feel heavy. He’ll just have to make a plan in the morning after he gets enough sleep.

~~~

The next day, Kageyama showed up with a single packet of curry. It seemed innocuous enough, but it was also almost _too_ ordinary. Kenma raised an eyebrow in question at Kageyama when he slid the packet over the kotatsu to Kenma, with a little folded card with a cutesy volleyball mascot attached to the backside of it.

“They approached me to do a commercial for them. I agreed and we’re shooting next month, and as part of the deal, I’m getting a five-year supply of free curry.”

_Ah yes_. Kenma thought. _Sharing in the spoils of war_. _Or is this like paying a dowry?_ He peeked at the card—the first time that Kageyama had left a note. Sure enough, it said “If you like this flavor, I can make it for you when you’re back.”

God, the two of them were so obvious and oblivious.

It _was_ weird though that the note was there. Kageyama wasn’t exactly one to take the initiative usually and something like homemade dinner of a favorite shared meal was just so nostalgic, he wasn’t sure Kageyama would be able to come up with it himself. The cutesy mascot card also just seemed a little too sappy. It reeked of Kuro having already intercepted the target. The blond knew he couldn’t be trusted with too much lead time on him. He’d, too, have to act soon.

“Hey, Kageyama, when is your next break from the Adlers?”

“I think we have a week off in the middle of next month before our next tournament. Why?”

Kenma smiled. “Wanna go to Brazil?”

~~~

Kageyama had seemed very shocked at what Kenma was telling him. “Uhh…I would love to but I really shouldn’t be spending money I don’t really have yet, maybe next year.”

Kenma shook his head. “No, I’ll pay for it. Well, Bouncing Ball will.”

Kageyama blinked at him. “What?”

“I need someone to go check up on our sponsorship and investment. It was supposed to be me or Kuro but both of us have some scheduling conflicts.” He lied conveniently. “Like check if he’s improved or progress made so the company is well-represented. I can’t just send anyone to evaluate him, it has to be someone who knows how he played before to see where the improvements are and since this is important–aren’t you the best candidate for that when it comes to Shouyou?”

Kageyama just gaped at him. “I…that’s really kind of you, but I don’t want to take advantage of your generosity. You already help me give Hinata things every month for free, I just…” he stuttered. Of course he wanted to. But his polite upbringing combined with his own awkwardness just didn’t know what to do with situations like these.

Kenma nodded in understanding. “Well, think about it. You don’t have to tell me right now. All I’m asking is for you to go to Brazil and watch Shouyou play volleyball. And maybe play some yourself also with him too while you’re there.” He had made this offer as enticing as possible. “But maybe you should figure that out before your week off comes up.”

Kageyama nodded furiously. He mouth wriggled, trying to hide itself from breaking out into a wide grin.

~~~

In reality, Kageyama did not actually have forever to think about it, only until before the package got to Shouyou in about a week. Kenma needed a yes from Kageyama before he could continue to step two.

Kenma thinks luck was on his side. That even fate wanted him to win this bet. Because the very next day, practically everybody who played volleyball in their age group got the same text. “Look! We met in Rio” and then the now infamous “selfie that sent tremors through the islands.”

Kenma was not awake though when the selfie was sent. Kenma liked to sleep until noon and why in world would anyone be texting him at 10 AM except Kuro? It was ignorable.

He regretted that when he looked later at his phone, the group chats on every form of communication he was on having exploded into excitement and jokes in the past hour or so. And like 100 texts from Kuro, who was not only texting his usual nonsense, but now also intermittently giving him a line-by-line recap of funny things being said in the other group chats Kenma had quietly removed himself from (lest his phone keeps buzzing when he’s gaming).

But then he noticed the “1 new message” from Kageyama and his fingers had never flown so fast to open something on his phone before.

_Yes, I’d like to go to Brazil._

Kenma could not have planned it better. _I’ll send you details later tonight._

~~~

All of Kageyama’s details had been sorted out during the day, and they had a quick chat about logistics that also made Kenma very glad that Kageyama could speak English so he could read the airport signs. Then, the blond waited until later that evening to call Hinata. He knew he would already be awake for a morning run before going to his delivery job.

The line picked up almost immediately. “Kenma! I’m guessing you saw the selfie I sent earlier—I’m not the only one in South America training!” he could hear the laughter and almost relief in Shouyou’s voice on the other end of the line. “I’m going to send him off after my first shift is over, but wow did that make me a little homesick, so good timing on the call!”

Inside, Kenma buzzed with glee. For his friends. And for winning the bet. “Shouyou, how would you like to see another familiar face next month?”

~~~

It was almost too easy. At first, Hinata had thought Kenma—one of his best friends—was insinuating he would visit Brazil. He squealed so loudly in glee that he almost didn’t hear Kenma’s correcting his assumption.

“No, Hinata, I can’t come. I have some stuff I need to handle here for the company, but Kageyama said he’d help me out since he has off then, so I’m sending him instead.”

Hinata sputtered into the phone, his eyes growing impossibly wide. “…w-w-what?? Kageyama is coming??”

“Shouyou, I’m sending him to do a work thing for me, but I also think you can have a break once in a while too. Do you not want him to go to Rio?”

Hinata shook his head, forgetting that Kenma could not see him, and practically shouted into the phone. “No, you’ve got it all wrong! Yes I want him to come! Of course I would! He’s the one I…” _miss most_. Hinata stopped himself. “I mean…one of my best friends! And I wanna show him beach volleyball and how fun it is!”

There was a pause on the other side of the line.

“Kenma? You there?”

A sigh. “Yes, I’m here. Shouyou, I heard that, you wanna see him and it’s okay to miss him. I know you’re training very hard but clearly you got a boost from even Oikawa being there. Wouldn’t you be even happier if you saw your favorite setter instead?”

“I-I…” the redhead was a bit flustered.

“Shouyou.” Hinata’s back bolted straight up, as if he was being scolded.

“Okay, okay, I’ll admit it. I do want to see him, more than anyone else.” He ran his hand through his hair, annoyed at himself.

“Shouyou,” Hinata could hear the shift in Kenma’s voice now. More softly, he added, “He misses you too.”

Hinata’s breath hitched a little.

“Kageyama misses you, Shouyou, and not just the way the rest of us do.” Kenma continued sternly, Hinata gulped, “You went off to the other side of the world for volleyball, and now he’s also going to go to the other side of the world, for you.”

Hinata could feel his face heat up a little at those words. “Kenma, I think I love Kageyama.”

He could hear Kenma’s laughter on the other side of the line. “Yeah Shouyou, we all know that already.”

Hinata sputtered back, his dreamy thoughts of Kageyama being blown away by that revelation. “What?? Am I that obvious?”

“Yes. Both of you are. Now could you please just make it official so all of us can stop having to see you awkwardly bro-hug him after a game?”

“But how? I just don’t know how to bring this up!”

“Shouyou, I’m sending him halfway around the globe to see you and I know you’re both just going to be stupidly grinning at each other for the first ten minutes. So why don’t you just do the work beforehand and make a sign that with his name on it and add have a second part that says ‘Please go out with me’ so that you can both stupidly grin at each other _and_ then make out?”

Hinata took a deep breath. He could do this. Preparation. He could do that. “Okay.”

“Okay? That’s all you have to say now?” Kenma laughed. “I didn’t know this was the way to make you shut up.”

Hinata laughed back at him. “I’m just processing, you just told me a lot! He misses me too! And he’s coming here! And I have all this adrenaline from the game yesterday and now I’m thinking about how I can have that with Kageyama also when he gets here…it’s just agh! I think my brain overloaded!”

Kenma could hear Hinata continue on and probably could if he didn’t stop him. “Okay, okay I get it. I’ll send you his flight and hotel details so you can pick him up and help him drop his stuff off when he gets there. Okay?” He could hear the ‘mmhmm! Mmhmm!” in response on the other end. “Shouyou, are you alright?”

“Yes! Like I could scream! But I can’t because it’s early here and not a lotta people are awake yet!”

Kenma laughed again at the other end of the line.

~~~

When Kuro came back later that night and heard Kenma was _flying Kageyama to Hinata_ he was very confused. “I thought Kageyama was my volleyball idiot in the race? This seems like a gesture that leads to some airport confession and asking out that sure sounds like it makes me the winner.”

“It won’t be.” Kenma answered simply, not even bothering to move from his spot under the kotatsu.

“Well,” Kuro huffed. “It’s about to be.”

~~~

The next day, Kuro had gotten in contact with Kageyama with a text that read, _Kenma told me you’re going to Brazil for us to check on Hinata_ , _thank you for taking the time_

Innocuous enough. No schemes detected.

The buzzing response from his phone came quickly. _It’s not a problem. If it helps you both and Hinata, I am happy to do it._

Kuro pounced at the opening. _Hinata will be really happy to see you, I’m sure_

There was a long pause before any the screen displayed ‘typing’ _Can I call you right now?_

Well, that wasn’t what he thought he would get as a response. _Sure_. His phone lit up with an incoming call almost immediately. “Kageyama?”

“Kuroo-san, I think I’m not ready. I don’t want to disappoint you or Kenma. I really want to see Hinata though, and I think when I saw the picture of him and Oikawa I just got really confused about it, and maybe a little angry also, and I’m not sure I know what to do with that. I don’t want Kenma to think I said yes on an impulse but can’t deliver on what he needs for the—”

“Whoa, whoa, Kageyama, buddy, I’m gonna cut you off right now, that is a lot of information to process. Listen, I don’t know why you said yes or no to going, but now that you are, I’m really glad it’s you. We’re friends, and Kenma and I trust you, so I’m sure you’ll do a good job for us because when it comes to volleyball you’re a genius. Now Chibi-chan is a different matter…”

He could hear Kageyama’s voice hitch. “Oh my god what if he doesn’t want to see me? I didn’t even think about that!”

Kageyama continued grumbling to himself before Kuroo cut him off again. “No, no, that’s not what I meant. I meant that with Chibi-chan, you’re both idiots. Of course he misses you and will want to see you.”

“Kuroo-san, I want to tell him, I just don’t know how.”

“Look, when you see him, he’ll know. Your face just says it. Both of you just grin at each other stupidly from across the room any time you’re separated for more than a few days. I’m probably one of the only people who thinks that’s cute and not vomit-inducingly sappy.”

“But Kuroo-san, I don’t want to just tell him I miss him, I want to tell him I love him too. How did you do it with Kenma?”

Kuro laughed nervously into the phone. “Uh, well, Kenma and me are a bad example since apparently we were practically married before high school even started. I’ve been saying that to him since I was twelve. Don’t worry about it so much, I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“…You think so?” the hesitance in his voice was hard to hide when it came to the unfamiliar.

Kuro smiled softly into the phone. “Yes, I think so. Though maybe we should do things the right way so there’s no ambiguity between you two. Tell him you miss him and love him, and then ask him out on a date so there’s no way to misinterpret it. And then kiss him after he says yes.”

Kageyama flushed scarlet all the way to his ears. “Okay. I…I’ll practice saying it. Practice, practice, practice.”

Kuroo smiled, Cheshire grin stretching ear to ear, unseen on the other side of the line. “How about every day until you go on the trip, you can call me whenever and we can do one minute where you just practice saying it? Any time of day is fine, a minute will breeze right by.”

Practice. Yes. Kageyama could do that. He gulped back a quick “okay,” said this time, with more conviction.

~~~

The month went by quickly, with everyone buzzing in anticipation. Kageyama was as prepared as he could ever be. Karasuno had even done a pre-departure party at Kenma and Kuroo’s house to give Kageyama things to bring for Hinata.

“I think I have everything. I’m ready to go.” Kageyama said after having bid everyone goodbye. He patted himself down one more time to make sure he had his passport. Before getting into the car, he bowed down to his two hosts, “…and thank you Kuroo-san. To both you and Kenma.”

Kuroo waved it off. “Ah, don’t thank us, Kageyama, just make sure you let us give a good toast at the wedding.”

~~~

They had both expected a text to come in by now. Both anticipating that their volleyball idiot would be the one to say “He said yes!” to the official dating status. The plane should have landed already, and they had given them both a day to probably be too wrapped up in each other to remember to text Kenma and Kuroo to check in. But now it was day two and they would have thought at least Hinata would have remembered to tell them.

On day three, there was still no message from either one of them and Hinata had not updated his social media for three days. “We have made the fatal error, Kenma. We forgot that when they both see each other they forget about everything else, except volleyball.”

Kenma shrugged. “I’m sure they’re fine, they’re both adults. I’m sure we’ll get a resolution at the latest when Kageyama gets back.”

On the night of day four, they finally both get a text message, almost at the same time.

Kenma cried loudly in victory. “I win! Shouyou said he held up the giant sign in the airport and Kageyama ran straight at him and said yes!” There was even a photo of said giant sign attached. No response from Kuro though. That was weird, he would usually complain of having lost or disagree with the results.

“Uh, Kenma, I got _this_ from Kageyama.” He turned his phone to the blond. On screen, there was a picture of Hinata, head thrown back in joy, and hand stilled within Kageyama’s where he was sliding a ring on it. The caption under it also read _He said yes._

“Oh my god Kuro, did you accidentally prep Kageyama to proposed instead of just ask Shouyou out?” Kenma was laughing in amusement. Yes he was happy for his friends but also just extremely delighted at Kuro’s confused face.

“No! I swear, we had a call every day and he just practiced asking Chibi-chan out!”

Kenma was already dialing the two of them over video call before Kuro could even finish sputtering.

“Ah!! Kenma!!” Hinata was yelling into the phone. He could hear the beach and crowd in the background.

“Shouyou, it’s a video call, hold it away from your ear.” The phone jostled around for a few seconds, and eventually the two of them popped into view, but mostly it was still Hinata laughing and grinning while holding it too close to both of their faces.

“Kenma! I’m so sorry we forgot to call or text you once Kageyama got here! A bunch of stuff happened and Kageyama and I eloped!”

“Oh my god, so this is real,” Kuroo held his phone up. “How the hell did we jump from ask him out properly to ask him to marry you?”

Kageyama’s head popped in a bit more, screen tilting towards him. “He did ask me out. And then we dropped off my stuff and went to play beach volleyball.” In the background, they could hear _And Kageyama suuuucked!_ Follow by more laughing. “I’m still doing the stuff for the company, don’t worry. I just found out that my phone doesn’t work well here, so we only have Hinata’s and we just both forgot once it was on him to do it.”

Kenma deadpanned at them an “uh-huh sure” before continuing “That doesn’t explain the eloping part though.”

“Oh! I introduced Kageyama to my friends Heitor and Nice. Heitor is my partner in the official matches on the beach circuit!”

Kuro and Kenma both waiting until there were details that helped this make more sense.

Kageyama tilted the screen towards himself again. “The two of them are thinking about getting married after this season is over, so we had just been talking about the planning off-handedly. And then I remember the last thing Kuroo-san said to me before we left was a toast at our wedding, and uh…one thing kinda led to another…”

Hinata’s face popped over Kageyama’s on the screen, still grinning from ear-to-ear. “It’s legal for us to get married here, and Bakayama has to go home tomorrow, and I made some joke about it and we’ve been in each other’s lives since high school so what the hell, the next thing I know we’re running up and down the beach looking for any place that sells rings and holy shit we did all the stuff to get married already today I’m so tired!”

Kageyama pushed Hinata’s face out of the way. “Sorry we didn’t get back to you both. I got carried away after hearing that on Tuesday and the past two days have been running around trying to find the right officiates and documents last minute with Hinata’s friends’ here while he and we finally found some rings this morning, so we finished eloping today.”

Kenma smiled at them both. “Ah, no it’s okay. I knew you were both fine. Kuro was the one worrying. Congratulations to you both.”

“It’s a secret though, Kenma! Don’t tell anyone!” Hinata made overall dramatic shushing noises at them. “Wait until I get back to Japan and we’ll tell everyone then!”

Kenma stared at the screen. “Shouyou, who exactly am I going to tell? The one you need to put a gag order on is Mr. Sappy over here.” He pointed at Kuro, who was staring at the two enviously.

“I promise I won’t tell if Kenma lets me elope with him.”

Hinata yelped. “Kenma, elope with Kuroo-san!”

Kenma grimaced at both of them. “How are we supposed to elope, we’re basically married already!”

“Aww Kenma, you finally admit that I’m your husband!” Kuro squeezed Kenma in a giant bear hug.

“As married as we can be here anyway. We have a partnership certificate from Setagaya and we used our old house addresses to register it since it was before we knew we were moving here.”

It was Hinata’s turn to sputter back at him. “Wait, so you two have been married since you moved in together! What! Why didn’t you tell us!”

“We did. We put a label on it and told all of you we’re romantic partners officially so everyone was not confused, remember?”

“I didn’t think you meant like…government officially also!”

“Aww, Kenma, let’s go run off into the sunset like Chibi-chan, we didn’t get to do that last time! It sounds fun!”

Kenma made a grimace at them. “No. That sounds like way too much running is involved.”

“Then I’ll do the running for both of us!” Kuro scooped up Kenma in a bridal carry. “Chibi-chan, I’m sure you and your new husband will want to spend the rest of the day with you more than chatting with us. We’ll interrogate him later.” Hinata snickered and jabbed Kageyama with his elbow, whispering conspiratorially at him. “I have to ‘elope’ now with my bride. Congratulations! Bye now!”

~~~

They both laid in bed, snuggled into one another, naked under the sheets. Kuro had decided to ‘elope’ with Kenma to the bedroom. Apparently, he had gotten too excited about all the lovey-doveyness and now he wanted to do the same with Kenma (and then do some _other_ stuff with Kenma also).

It was fine though, Kenma didn’t mind when Kuro was feeling so attentive—even more attentive than usual.

“Kuro.”

“Mm,” Kuro had his face buried atop Kenma’s head, breathing in his scent. “Yes, kitten?”

“I still won the bet.”

Kuro paused for a second and thought back at his exact wording.

“Ah…fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to think if I want to continue writing something because i have a rather clear idea of where I want to put everyone into this particular canon divergence. We only have info on Karasuno mostly so this might just keep happening every week as I try to cope with the 'waiting for new chapter' disease. We'll see, this might just be my self-indulgent canon divergence for me to work out post-chapter too much hype feelings haha


End file.
